Josie's Revenge: A Sillyfic
by ProLiferChelle
Summary: I wrote this "stories-within-a-story" fic five years ago. It was inspired by my computer crashing soon after I wrote one of my "Josie in Trouble" stories. It is not meant to be scientifically accurate. The stories quoted here do not exist. Characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.


**Prologue:**

**A certain Another World Fan Fiction writer often wrote what could best be categorized as "Josie in Trouble" stories, but when  
>she published several of them in rapid succession, it led to<strong>

**"Josie's Revenge"  
><strong>

**####**

**The description for the writer's latest story read:**

**"This story includes a heartwarming scene between Joe and Josie, although it isn't exactly Josie's ****heart**** that gets warmed!"**

**After Josie read the story, she glared at the computer screen. Where did this writer**** get off writing such bull, anyway?  
><strong>

**"As if Joe would ever do anything like that to me, and as if I'd cry if he ****_did_****!"  
><strong>

**"Relax, J. It's just a story," Gary said.  
><strong>

**"Easy for you to say," Josie retorted. "You're not the one these stories are about!"  
><strong>

**"Well, if it bothers you that much, why don't ****_you_**** write a story about ****_her?_****" Gary suggested.  
><strong>

**"If I did, she'd just write another story about ****_me_****,**** but I ****_am_**** going to do ****_something _****about it."**

**######**

**But before Josie had a chance to do anything, that writer ****posted another story. It ended:**

**"When Joe finished with Josie, she was an upstanding member of the Bay City Police Department."**

**Joe glared at the computer screen. That writer **** sure wrote a bunch of baloney! As if he would ever do that to Josie! True, there ****_were_**** times when he'd been strongly tempted, but...**

**"If I did that," Joe thought, "Gary would clean my clock."**

**#####  
><strong>**  
>Several weeks went by, and Josie still hadn't come up with any ideas. And then, a new story by her unfavorite write<strong>** appeared. The story ended:****  
><strong>

**"I still can't believe ****_Josie_**** was the one causing all that trouble," Paulina said.  
><strong>

**"Believe me, Blue Eyes, I was just as surprised as you are."  
><strong>

**"Well, what did you do?"  
><strong>

**"Let's put it this way," Joe said. "I got to the seat of the problem. It was for her own good."**

**"You have to admit, that story is pretty funny," Gary said.  
><strong>

**"Funny?" Josie argued. "You call a story with a bunch of cliches and atrocious puns ****_funny_****?! If you ask me, she**** is nothing but a hack writer."  
><strong>

**And then, Josie knew how she was going to get her revenge.**

**######  
><strong>**  
>By an ironic twist of fate, the writer<strong>** was working on her latest "Josie in Trouble" story when her computer crashed. But hers was only the first. Within three hours, every computer in the world was down.**

######

**A month went by. The computers were still down, and nobody knew who was responsible. Some people thought that the culprits were some kids who had just been fooling around, without meaning any harm, and were now afraid to come forward. Others speculated that Earth's computers had been attacked by beings from another world.**

**######**

**It was Gary who, quite accidentally, learned who the culprit was. He picked up the phone to make a call, unaware that Josie was on the extension.  
><strong>

**"Look," Josie said, "I never meant for things to go this far. I just wanted you to take down that writer's ****computer."  
><strong>

**Gary was so shocked that he hung up the phone without waiting to find out who Josie was talking to. He felt that he had no choice but to go see Joe at once.**

** Not much later, Joe called Josie and ordered her to come down to the 2-3.  
><strong>

**"But it's my day off," Josie protested.  
><strong>

**"That doesn't matter," Joe said. "You get down here right now!"  
><strong>

**"I'm sorry, J.," Gary said, "but I had to tell him."  
><strong>

**"Tell him what?" Josie asked.**

**She found out when she got to the police station. Joe escorted her into his office, locked the door, and pulled down the blinds.  
><strong>

**When the lecture was over, a penitent Josie sobbed, "I'm sorry. I never meant for it to go this far."  
><strong>

**Joe looked at her and said, "I know you didn't, and that's why I'm only going to punish you for getting in touch with that hacker, and for not coming to me and confessing when you realized that was what set everything else in motion."  
><strong>

**"What are you going to do?" Josie asked tearfully.  
>"First, I'm getting in touch with the Feds," Joe said, "and then I'll deal with you."<br>**

**######  
>Not long afterwards, the computers were running again, the hacker was under arrest, and Josie was waiting for Joe to pronounce sentence.<br>**

**"Now, Josie," Joe said, "you cause all this trouble because you wanted to stop that writer f****rom writing those stories."**

**"You're right," Josie admitted. "I shouldn't have taken them so seriously." She looked up at her captain and asked, "What are you going to do?"  
><strong>

**"Well, Josie, life is about to imitate art. It's for your own good."  
><strong>

**That night, Josie slept on her stomach, and Gary slept on the couch. **

**####  
><strong>**Gary finished reading "Josie's Revenge."**** He glared at the computer. Where did that writer ****get off writing such nonsense? As if he would ever rat Josie out!**

**Epilogue:**

**Now that **** the writer's**** computer was working again, and she knew ****_why_**** it had crashed, she could hardly wait to begin her next piece of Another World fan fiction. After all, she couldn't let Josie get away with the stunt she had pulled. With a slightly evil grin, she typed the title...**

**"Writer's Revenge."**


End file.
